


Hospital Cookies

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Valentine’s Day! You have a tradition, and Steve is excited to help





	Hospital Cookies

You smile as you set the finally cool cupcakes on the counter, setting them all ok. “Ok, so we should have enough icing to cover them all and have extra. Is that enough?” You look at Steve worriedly, unsure of yourself.

He smiles gently. “It’ll be plenty. I promise,” He grabs a cupcake. “Thank you for doing this, (Y/N).”

You smile shyly. You’ve had feelings for Steve for a long time, but you knew it wasn’t reciprocated. It made things a little easier- knowing it wasn’t the same meant you didn’t fear rejection- you just didn’t ask, not wanting to risk the friendship. Besides, it’s nice having a friend to always do little things like this; the hospital gave you and Steve permission to bring everyone desserts, in honor of Valentine’s Day and as a special treat for those who may feel down about it. It may not fix everyone’s problems, but even a smile is an improvement on the usually gloomy halls and rooms.

“So,” He interrupts your thoughts. “You’ve been doing this every year?”

You nod shyly. “I lost my best friend to cancer at this hospital. Ever since… I bring everyone stuff every holiday. They could use the happiness.”

He studies you, an unreadable expression on his face. “That’s great,” He smiles. “I’m sure they love it,”

You blush, smiling shyly. “Nah. They’re just good people.”

He nods. “And lucky to have you,” He swipes some icing on your nose, and you squeak and jerk back, mock pouting as he laughs.

“Oh, yeah?” You sass, swiping some on his neck, and he laughs hard, leaning against the table.

“Gosh, I love you,” He giggles, freezing when he realizes what he said. “I- I mean-”

You blush, smiling shyly. “You love me?” You whisper, unable to believe it.

He blushes, nodding and avoiding your eyes as his neck turns pink. “I- I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same and I’d hate to make you uncomfortable-”

You move, kissing him gently and effectively cutting off what he was going to say. “I love you too,” You whisper shyly, smiling at him. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I didn’t want to scare you off.”

He smiles, kissing you again. “Me too,” he whispers, chuckling a bit. “Guess I took too long, huh?”

You giggle. “Never,” You promise. He beams, kissing you again, and you melt, completely forgetting the task as you lose yourself to his lips.


End file.
